


Every Time

by beccastanz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Rey’s cum not Ben’s), Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Twitter: reylomicrofics, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaguely sacreliguous, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very Brief Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz
Summary: “Taste what I do to you.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> This month, @reylomicrofics had a Valentine’s themed prompt month, and I decided to challenge myself to write one cohesive fic, one tweet at a time, using each prompt as it was posted, fourteen total. Here is the result!

He says she’s gorgeous like this, spread and eager and so, so warm beneath his hands.

He tells her to be patient, trailing touches everywhere but where she thinks she needs them, sighs, mewls, pleas.

Finally, between her legs. She makes ribbons of want, spread over his fingers.

A delicate swipe of his fingers between her folds pulls forth a whimper from her throat, unabashed, unashamed. Just as he likes it.

“So good for me, Rey. So sweet. Tell me.”

She loves this game, he knows, even as it makes her blush.

“I’m—” an inhale, a shudder. “I’m good.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Say it again.”

“I’m—” a choked gasp because he won’t make it easy on her, because his fingers crave the grip of his favorite spot, the secret at the meeting of her thighs. He touches, presses, stretches, preens. “I’m good.”

“The best,” he whispers.

“Really?”

He glances up from between her legs to take in the rest of her: face and chest flushed, breasts heaving, eyes glowing with pride and trepidation and unrealized arousal. He watches her breath hitch again as he curls his fingers toward her front wall.

“Yes, Rey. Bar none.”

Her satisfied grin at his words is striking, the clench of her cunt around his fingers almost enough to make him believe in God—or maybe there are multiple Gods, the God of Rey’s body, the God of her mind, Cupid’s arrow piercing his heart and cock in tandem.

So he worships.

He coaxes more wetness out with a flourish, absorbing everything, every noise, the scent of sex and sweat.

Then he withdraws, ignoring her cry.

He reaches out, laces her bare fingers between his wet ones, and brings their entwined hands to her mouth.

“Taste what I do to you.”

She sucks their fingers into her mouth without hesitation, laves with such focused intensity that his cock twitches.

“Good?” he growls.

She reaches suddenly, pulls him into a searing kiss to share her taste.

“Better than that Valentine’s candy,” she murmurs into his mouth.

He chuckles against her lips, sneaks another pass of his tongue across the roof of her mouth.

“I have to agree.”

When they part, he smiles, eyes shining.

She’s struck by just how easy it is—them, this, heat, want, care, and affection, everything all at once, simmering and sweet.

Rey can’t resist the urge to card her messy fingers through his hair, soft and luxurious. Later—after—they’ll shower off the debauchery under a warm spray, water shared like they share everything: food, kisses, and sometimes his conditioner when she wants to feel more like  _ his. _

Now, heat returns unbidden, a switch flipped, a craving for touch, taste, stretch, release.

He travels back down her body, just in case she’s forgotten how his mouth feels on her cunt.

It can’t possibly be as good as she remembers.

And yet, somehow, it’s better. Every time.

He tastes her with expertise borne of countless hours between her legs. He can make her come in a minute or an hour, a sharp burst of pleasure or a drawn out crescendo. His fingers are a supporting player, accompanying the sweet music of his mouth on her cunt, a perfect match.

There is no part of her body that his mouth has not explored—days, weeks, years of sticky fumblings and awkward elbows turned confident strokes and easy climaxes.

And now he maps his destination with an eager tongue, coaxes her moans, sneaking a taste of the tight ring below.

She comes on his tongue, first accepting every wave of pleasure he can wring out, then his cock, deep and all at once. They share her taste again, eager lips and eager hips, synchronous thrusts.

When her walls tighten around him just as he begins to spill, it feels like fate.

They breathe in sync, relishing in their shared high.

Rey yanks him down to taste the beginnings of her smile. She loves the crush of his weight in these quiet moments post-release—warmth, comfort, reassurance.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she murmurs against him.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beccastanz)!


End file.
